


Lifting the Veil

by kettlepillow



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Historical, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Lord Harry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Scenting, Sexual Tension, Slave Eggsy, Tenderness, Virgin Eggsy, Wizard Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/pseuds/kettlepillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin saves a young man from certain death to become part of Lord Hart's harem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifting the Veil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseforthethorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/gifts).



> The bookworm requested prince Harry, wizard Merlin and Eggsy as Merlin's apprentice.  
> I made a few adjustments but hopefully you'll enjoy the story regardless.

London lay under a thick carpet of fog. The port was already busy at this very early hour.

A slender figure made its way through the mud, passing all kinds of stalls and their chattering owners.

The hood of a heavy velvet cloak hid pale features and large, intelligent eyes from interested gazes.

 

Merlin's destination was at the peer's very end. The ships which anchored there, were bulky and armed. Not as heavily as battle ships, but with enough canons to defend their load. Merchant vessels. Like the blood that kept London alive, bringing the colonies' treasures home and stilling the empire's hunger for luxury.

His master however, had send Merlin to find a treat that tasted a very different kind of sweet...

 

'The dark angel of Westminster was yet again kicked out the door! Bahahaaa!'

Merlin faced the slave trader unshaken. Leaning against the black wall of his ship, he looked like a common thief.  
'Good morning to you as well, Dean. Your teeth shine an even brighter shade of yellow today.' Taking off his hood always had an effect on people where they took a small breath before answering.

Dean spat into the Thames before hollering on.

'You know why they call me 'the baker' don'tya?' He leaned forward with a grim smile. 'I have killed men like you and your little Lord and baked them into pastries before I fed them to the sea.'

The bald man looked tired.

'And the only reason why you could afford the dough were the countless times 'men like us' shoved money down your throat, for your less than mediocre goods. So don't try to play the big man and show me what you brought.

 

'MICHELLE! GET YOUR BASTARD OUT HERE!'

 

A woman with dirty blonde hair and a black eye stumbled onto the peer. She dragged a leash behind her and a compact built man with her freckles followed.

Michelle had been crying and was still close to tears. The young man, who Merlin assumed was her bastard, had a stubborn pout on his face.

They both stared down at their bare feet.

 

'Digged these up in Wales. The bitch's from France, but her lover was a broke Marine or sumthin'. Told her to either die or come with me. Her boy's in great shape.'

Dean slapped the woman's arse and grunted. She stumbled and fell to Merlin's feet.

 

'GET UP YE WHORE! IF YE GO DOWN IN FRONT OF SOMEONE IT'S ME!'

 

Merlin grabbed Michelle's shaking arms and pulled her up.

She looked terrified as she whispered.  
'Please, Sir.'

'I won't harm you.'

'Please, Sir.' She begged again. 'Buy my son a piece of freedom. He can work hard for it.' Her pleading eyes seemed to scream at Merlin.

He let go off her and faced the son.

 

'Talk to me.'

 

The young man met his gaze, deep circles under crystal clear eyes. His clothes didn't fit properly and both wrists were sore from being bound. He looked like an angry, beaten dog.

'What about...Sir?' The title dropped hesitant from split lips.

Merlin smiled.

'Tell me your name. I might be your ticket out of this hell.'

'From one hell to another, eh?'

 

One of Dean's broad fists landed on his head. The blonde sacked to the ground with a last pained groan.

Michelle muffled her scream with both hands.

 

'Dean.' Merlin stared at the body to his feet. 'Do not EVER damage goods that I take interest in.' the deep voice seemed too calm for his words.

 

'He ain't allowed to talk like that!' Bellowed the trader. 'Taught him the lesson he fucking deserves!'

 

In that very moment, Dean's wind pipe was squeezed by invisible hands. He struggled backwards, trying to gasp for air.

 

'I will take this boy with me now. I will release his mother. And you better don't protest.'

 

While the slave trader caught his breath, coughing and cursing, Merlin said farewell to Michelle, giving her enough pounds for whichever path a free woman might choose to take. He promised to do for her son, what she currently couldn't. Medical treatment was of the essence.  
‘I will visit Eggsy soon.’ Said Michelle before she left into the fog.

Eggsy was brought to his new master's residence in a hackney.

♠

'Eggsy.'

Merlin moved the sound around on his tongue. Clearly not the young man's baptismal name.  
Sitting by his bed had felt like a duty.  
After he had woken from unconsciousness Merlin had send him back to sleep with poppy seeds. He’d slept for a whole day and night now.

 

Someone entered the room on silent soles.

'So that's the new addition to his harem.' Whispered Roxanne. She was Lord Hart's valet. More than unusual for a woman, but so was having a personal harem in central London.

 

Merlin nodded without looking at her. Eggsy's eyes moved rapidly behind his lids.  
'He's intelligent. I knew it from the second he looked at me. Saving a great mind from Dean the baker. You don't get such a chance very often.' Merlin sounded like he was lost in thought, talking more to himself than the valet.

 

'Let's hope he's soon ready to show off his pretty face as well. The master is eager to meet him.'  
'I shall wake him up then.'

♠

'I don't understand, Sir.' Eggsy ate the food in front of him in a haste. 'I was bought to be a comfort boy for your master?'

'Yes.' 

'You chose me over my mother as a whore? Why? S’illegal.' He seemed to have accepted his place, now that for the first time in month his skin smelled of soap and his stomach was offered more than bread with maggots.  
Merlin was silent for a moment and looked outside the window before he answered.

'Lord Hart spent many years in Persia. He whispered sweet words into the shah's ear on behalf of the Empire. He came back as a rich man who had learned about the amenities of several lovers instead of just one. However' Merlin searched for the right words. 'He never felt any desire to be married to a woman, let alone several...'

Eggsy stopped chewing and stared at Merlin.

'That is why he overstepped the boundaries of law and instead built a male harem.'

A grin tucked at Eggsy's lips.

'So you're his sex slave, too?'

'No. I chose a life by his side on my own accord.' Merlin sounded bitter all of the sudden. 'I fell for him when we were merely children. At that time I never would've thought that one beating heart might not be enough to fulfil his wishes.'  
Collecting himself and looking straight at the young man he added: 'But I learned to accept and therefore I will tell you to do the same. One day he might offer you true freedom and you can part as friends.'

Eggsy swallowed and his eyes widened a fraction. He looked even younger now. Pure and innocent.  
'How?' he whispered.

'By meeting the rest of the men and listening carefully.'

♠

The Hart town mansion had three floors with narrow corridors and high, airy rooms.  
Merlin led the apprentice upstairs and opened one of the many doors.

A strong smell of cardamom and cinnamon filled the air. The room was large and decorated in green and gold. There were divan beds, book shelves and a fire place. In front of it sat five men on plush velvet sofas.  
One of them rose to his feet to greet them both.

'We were beginning to wonder when Merlin would let us catch a glimpse of the new knight!' said he and shook Eggsy's hand while smiling broadly.

'Knight?' Eggsy looked at Merlin.

'We are the Lord's men, the knights of his round table if you will. Merlin here is called Merlin for a reason. Not only does he possess magical powers, he's also a magician in the sheets. Trust me. The Lord can confirm that it’s true.'

Merlin's ears shone a pretty shade of pink. He avoided Eggsy's gaze for a second.

'My name is Percival. These Gentlemen strolling over just now are Charles, Tristan, Lancelot and Bedivere. We were groomed to become perfect comfort boys.'

Before Eggsy could process the events, each of them leaned in to kiss their newest member.  
After he and the young man called Charles parted, the heated, hungry look from the 'knight' gave Eggsy goosebumps.  
'Welcome Galahad. I suppose the master needed something a bit rougher for a change...'

'I'm not...' Eggsy shuffled his feet. 'I've never...' Another deep breath. 'I've never been married nor have I dishonoured a maiden in my life, Sirs.'  
Silence fell over the group of men.

'Ohhh.' Tristan gave Merlin's shoulder a slap. 'You truly are a gold digger, Merlin.'

Merlin bowed humbly. 'I figured an eloquent yet simple, untouched man might be what this household is lacking.'

Charles pouted.  
'Oh Charlie baby boy.’ Bedivere kissed his cheek. ‘You made a fabulous entrance as the virginal angel face. But look at where you’re now. It's time for someone else to take that place.’

Eggsy seemed insecure all of the sudden. ‘So having no experience…’ he looked at Merlin again. ‘Is a good thing?’  
'Very much so. Lord Hart enjoys giving pleasure. But he was also raised in a traditional family. He strongly believes in the special privilege that is 'ius primae noctis'. The right of the first night.'

Someone offered Eggsy tea.  
'Tonight.' added Lancelot. 'The master will have a taste of a fruit that has never been tasted before.' His smile was hidden by the tea cup at his lips.

They sat in silence and drank.

Eggsy stayed restless, even after sharing his story.  
'So he will just meet me before...before-'

Merlin moved closer to Eggsy on the sofa and covered the fisted hand with his own palm. His voice was mere breath against a sharp jaw. 'Lord Hart will not force you to obey. Even though you are his, he would hate to see you suffer under his touch. He is a Gentleman.' Merlin's voice wandered up to his ear. 'You approach your master on all fours. As a sign of respect, but also to release something entirely primal that was locked up inside your pretty chest for far too long.'  
Long fingers smoothed over the silk of Eggsy's shirt. 'The world we live in taught you to do what you are told, but in the privacy of his chamber you are allowed to take the lead if the situation calls for it.' Merlin inhaled deeply in the crook of Eggsy's neck before he continued. 'And just like King Arthur had hoped to find it, your grail will be found and cherished. May it bear the youth serum our Lord craves.' Eggsy's pupils were blown wide. Merlin could practically see his heart racing. With flushed cheeks he let out a small breath like he had forgotten how to breathe. The arousal was nearly palpable. 

'Take off your clothes.' said Merlin.

The blonde looked at the other knights.  
Percival nodded encouragingly.  
Slowly Eggsy pulled the white shirt over his head. All muscles were still aching from hard work only a bastard had to do. The arousal had layered his skin with sweat. Too many eyes seemed to follow each of his motions to the detail.  
He unbuttoned his trousers, focused on the fire warming his face. Shoes and socks followed and he stood bare in the centre of the Lord's harem.  
Being half hard in front of men was nothing he was used to.  
The wizard stood behind him as a warm, oily liquid was spread over his shoulder blades.  
'Vanilla and musk with a touch of opium.' came his baritone. 'This oil is bottled sensuality, poured whenever a new man joins us.’  
When the oil reached his thighs Eggsy failed to hold back a shudder. Closing his eyes he tried to lock the embarrassment out.  
Tristan left his field of view and returned with a white robe made entirely from lace. It left nothing to the imagination. And yet it felt better than facing his new master naked.

'Your veil for the wedding night.'  
'It's not-'

'No of course it's not a wedding you go through first.' Tristan dressed him carefully. 'But the right to spend the first night with someone applies only to virginal brides.' Before placing the delicate hood on Eggsy's head he opened a small box and took out a diadem which held the lace in place. ‘So we’re honouring the tradition.’  
Without actually seeing himself, Eggsy felt pretty. Certainly not in a masculine way, no. More in celestial kind of way. As if the veil had allowed him to rise above the roofs of London and look at his old life with a pitiful sigh.

♠

Eggsy stood in front of the wooden double door.  
The hallway was lit by a single torch. Flames danced on the walls like the holy spirit himself had send his best wishes.

Eggsy shivered from a mixture of excitement, arousal and fear.  
He pulled the veil around his frame and knocked.

'Come in!'

The voice sounded not as hard as he had imagined.  
He opened the door as carefully as possible and after slipping inside he got down on all fours.

The veil flowed behind him like a feather light train.  
Taking in the room with all senses, he smelled wood polish and tea, heard the crackling of a fire and saw a thick Persian carpet. The dim light made it impossible to see the face of the man who stood by the bed.  
He came to a halt.

'I hereby humbly request to stay in your presence. For your pleasure alone. For better or worse. For my flawed features to be lit by the glory of your touch.'

It was the formula for a harem member meeting their owner. Eggsy held his breath.

A hand appeared to pull him to his feet.  
The man attached to it was about forty, taller than Eggsy, with piercing grey eyes and completely naked.

A shocked Eggsy grabbed the hand even tighter before stumbling a step back. Not graceful but honest.  
'Hello Eggsy.'

The Lord's voice was mellow and his face looked upon Eggsy with soft crinkles as he smiled.

Eggsy bowed his head in response.  
'My Lord Hart.'

He felt heat rise in his cheeks, seeing that his master's body was not unaffected by Eggsy's presence. His master's manhood stood out from his lean body like a pulsing, delicious torch.

'You are truly beautiful.'

'I can only return that compliment, Sir.' Eggsy suppressed the urge to bite his lip. Was he even allowed to speak?  
'May I lift the veil?'

Eggsy bowed again.

And with that the lace was lifted from his face and he saw Lord Hart clearly for the first time. A look of wonder flashed over his features before he lowered his arms again to trace Eggsy's jawline with one finger. So tender. Eggsy hadn't known that a man's hand could feel soft and careful in its motions. His lids grew heavy for a moment. Never had he felt desired. The love of a man who had fire in his heart and velvet on his tongue. The very first gentle touch for pleasure's purpose alone.  
'My sweet knight. Did someone teach you what there is to teach?'

'I am yours to form as you wish.' Eggsy sounded unlike himself. His heart tried to escape from his body.

Lord Hart closed his eyes and as they flew open again his gaze was dark as it followed the slicked lines of his slave's body. A huskier voice echoed in Eggsy's head.  
He kissed his cheek. 'No man has ever' his temple 'laid eyes' his pulse 'or hands' his mouth 'on you?'

'No, my Lord.' Eggsy whimpered. His cock throbbed. He wanted all that more than freedom itself.  
'Would you lie down so that I can appreachiate the precious oil on your body for good?'

Eggsy lay on his back and closed his eyes. Whatever would happen next might lead him directly to paradise. He felt a nose running up his thigh.  
A moan was ripped from his lungs. He pressed a palm to his mouth. Never had he sounded more pathetic.

'Let me hear you.' The voice demanded crystal clear. Eggsy didn't understand. But he obeyed and removed his hand. Lips found his navel and as they sucked, his whole body seemed to contract in a plea for ecstasy.  
Eggsy couldn't move. Lord Hart kneeled between his thighs and was claiming his whole body like a personal emperor.  
A hand reached for his throbbing and tingling behind.

'My Lord...' Eggsy begged.

'Harry.' he gathered oil from the boy's cheeks and started circling the tight, precious muscle with one digit. 'Harry and Eggsy. Doesn't that sound much better?'

Eggsy wailed as the finger entered his body. Now he was truly owned and kept. 

'Do you want me to stop?' Harry brushed hair out of the blonde's face and kissed him again.

'Oh God, no!' it sounded pained.

Two fingers later Eggsy had no control over his body. He shoved himself further down. Gathering every last bit of will left, he begged his master to still his overwhelming need.

Kissing both, Harry lifted Eggsy's legs wide enough to place them on his broad shoulders.  
Positioning his glans had Eggsy gaping. His hole fluttered in anticipation.  
He entered the tight heat carefully.  
Eggsy inhaled. He could feel the other man vibrating above him. Like a stallion held back from the pounding that nature dictated.  
'So beautiful. So pure.' Harry's forehead rested against Eggsy's before he started moving in earnest. 

Steady, not wild. Each shove pressed all air from the boy's lungs.

'Hnnn it's so much larger than your fingers!'

'Oh yes.'

Harry chuckled and burried himself to the root as if to make a point.

Eggsy was on fire. Bedded by a Lord and impaled on his incarnated desire. He felt himself rushing to climax.

'I can feel how close you are, little one.' Harry picked up the pace as he said so and hit a sweet spot inside Eggsy with precision. This was better than paradise. 

His cock twitched desperately and white droplets of come ran over his abdomen.

Eggsy could've sworn that his master's cock grew even more at that. Almost unnoticeable. But enough to make him chant. He wanted to be claimed and see Harry satisfied by his willing body alone. 'My Lord.' he pressed out between gritted teeth. 'Let me conceive your seed.'  
Words which struck like a lightning.  
Above him Harry shuddered as his release flooded Eggsy's passage.

After many words of praise and devotion, they lay side by side and the last light died down.

 

Eggsy dreamed and so he didn’t know that the man he called ‘master’ already called him ‘love’.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
